


Reddie Smut

by craftyuworks (orphan_account)



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Adult Eddie Kaspbrak, Adult Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Adult Losers Club (IT), Adult Richie Tozier, Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Richie Tozier, Eddie Kaspbrak Loves Richie Tozier, Gay Eddie Kaspbrak, Gay Richie Tozier, Gay Sex, Hotel Sex, Loud Sex, M/M, Missionary Position, Moaning, Richie Tozier Loves Eddie Kaspbrak, Sex, Top Eddie Kaspbrak
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:15:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21913546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/craftyuworks
Summary: Bev, Stan, Richie, and Eddie stay at a hotel during a vacation out of Derry. When Bev and Stan decide to grab drinks, things get a bit steamy between the others.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak & Richie Tozier, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 2
Kudos: 148





	Reddie Smut

**Author's Note:**

> i don't write smut for a reason. 
> 
> also this was made a 3 in the morning, so my apologies if its rushed/badly written.
> 
> enjoy.

"Stan and I are going to the bar downstairs, wanna join?" Beverly was at the door waiting for her drinking buddy to get ready. "Nah, I'm gonna sit this one out, Bev. I'm worn out from today." Richie laid on the hotel bed closest to the window. He was on top of the covers and looked like he could fall asleep at any second as his eyes were shut. "I'm not going either. I really don't feel like getting wasted the night before we actually look around here," Eddie spoke. He rested at the desk pressed against the wall. Bev shrugged as Stanley walked out of the bathroom. "We probably won't get back until one or two-ish in the morning, so don't wait up." She waved as she and her friend slipped out the door. The door clicked, followed by the sound of their friends footsteps growing farther. Richie opened his eyes and flipped to his side from laying on his stomach. 

"Eddie~" he called out, "come lay with me." He looked at the man on the bed, reaching his hands outward to him. He snickered and walked over to him. He laid behind Richie, only a small space separating the two. He threw an arm over his side and shifted his body closer, pressing his torso against Richie's back. He pressed a small kiss against his neck and rested his head close to him. "You're not really that tired, are you?" Rich smiled. "Excellent observation, Sherlock." Eddie rested his hand against Richie's stomach, holding him lovingly. The two laid quietly until Eddie finally broke the silence. 

"When are we telling them?" Richie replied, "What? Us?" He got a small, "Yeah," from Eddie. "Maybe soon. I don't know when to be honest." The other man smiled. "When we do, I'm never gonna stop holding you, kissing you, _teasing_ you-" Richie cut in, "You're so fucking cliche, Eds." Nevertheless, he persisted, "Oh come on, you love it, Rich." He pressed another kiss against his neck, and another, and another. They started to spread to the area between his neck and shoulder, becoming more and more passionate. 

Richie closed his eyes as he swooned over the touch of Eddie's lips on him. The hand held over his stomach started traveling lower. He felt his body tense up slightly. Eddie pulled his hand away and stopped kissing him. Richie shifted onto his back and watched as Eddie climbed over him. His legs instinctively part and wrapped around his hips. Eddie leaned in and pressed his lips against his, cupping his face and running his fingers through Rich's curls. Before it got too heated, he pushed him away. "What's wrong?" Rich asked, taken back. Eddie blushed a little, "I was just thinking... here? Right now? What if they come back early?" Richie pondered for a quick moment. "Guess they'll find out we're together then." Eddie snickered and immediately back to their previous task. 

He started to undo Richie's button up; popping each fixture as he went down. He worked it off of him and threw the shirt to the side. He reached for his undershirt but Richie stopped him. "I.. I'm sorry I just.. I really don't want you see my body." He looked visibly upset and embarrassed. Eddie took his hand and leaned close. "You shouldn't worry about your bod, Rich. You're fucking perfect the way you are and I'm lucky as hell to get a guy as hot as you." Richie smiled sweetly. "Aw, thanks. You know what? Get this off me~" He pulled off his tank underneath, biting his lip at the sight of his body. He undid his own shirt and tossed it before kissing him again. Richie's hand drew close to Eddie's pants, unzipping and clipping them quickly and sliding them down. The two pulled away from each other. Eddie slid his pair off then reached for Richie's. He dropped the onto the ground. Finally, he pulled his partner's boxers of followed by his own. His cock stood straight up. Richie eyed it as he felt his face get redder by the moment. "W-wait, do you have lube? And condoms?" He asked quickly. Eddie leaned to the dresser nearby and grabbed a tube from the drawer. "I put it there earlier just in case. And condoms? Shit, no I forgot." Richie smiled, "Guess you have no choice but to let me have it raw." Eddie blushed a little. He smirked at him seductively as he flipped the cap open. 

He squeezed a line onto his middle finger and brought his hand close to Richie ass. He rubbed it against his entrance, circling it tenderly. Richie spread his legs more. He gave a small shakey nod, signaling Eddie to proceed. He slid his finger in, earning a small gasp. He went in and out slowly, watching his lover twitch slightly. He slid a second finger and then a third, getting a small moan in return. "Just give it to me, Eddie," Richie whined. Eddie smiled as he wiped his hand with a towel nearby. He brought his body close to him and pressed the tip of his member against Richie. He rubbed a bit of lube onto himself then steadied close to his entrance. He pushed the tip his cock into Richie quickly, causing him to moan loudly. He covered his mouth in embarrassment but Eddie pulled his hand away. "Don't be shy, babe, I wanna hear you as I go in deeper." He thrusted further into him. "A-aah~ Oh my god, Eddie! Y-you're f-fucking huge!" He felt his legs rise into the air as his body was explored deeper into. Eddie moved faster; pressing his pelvis onto Richie each time. He moaned louder everytime Eds went in and out. 

"Are you okay, Rich?" he checked on him briefly. "It k-kinda- ahh~ hurts but holy shit you feel amazing~" Eddie bit his lip at the sight of him; Richie's face was blushing immensely and his arms relaxed by the side of the pillow he rested his head on. He had a couple of tears on his cheek from the first shock of pain. His mouth parted slightly as he made a cute little sound when he was thrusted into faster. He leaned down and started sprinkling hot kisses onto his neck. He sucked on his love's soft skin, leaving faint hickeys. He ran his hand down his thigh as he hoisted one of his legs higher, opening him more. He held it close to his body. "Richie, I'm gonna-" he started. "Fill me, Eds. M-make me yours~" He pressed against him and released into him, pumping every last drop of passion into his body. Richie came too, dripping onto himself. Eddie reached for the towel and wiped Richie's mess first. "You were amazing, Rich." He stroked the last bit of cum from his cock and did the same to his own. He cleaned up Richie's stretched entrance and left to discard the towel. Richie pulled the cover over him and waited for Eddie. He arrived and looked down at him. "Are you seriously sleeping naked? In a hotel? Dude, there's so much bacteria in there because I'm 99% sure they don't wash their sheets. Rich smiled and opened the cover. "C'mon, Eds. I need a cuddle." Eddie sighed, succumbing quickly. He crawled in with him and shifted close to him. He placed a soft smooch on his stubbly cheek as he pulled the covers up. Richie lifted his leg over Eddie's and closed the space between them. They were completely comfortable in each other as the rested in such a position. He pulled the limp covers over them. Eddie crossed his arms behind Richie's neck and pulled his face close. "Night, Rich." "G'night, Eds."

The hotel door clicked and swung open. Bev and Stan were a bit drunk but not totally off their rockers. The two saw Eddie's back facing them along with Richie to his front. "Aw, isn't that cute?" Beverly slurred as she pointed them out to Stanley. He chuckled a little and nodded until he titled his head, looking by the foot of the bed. He too brought his hand to a point. "Are... are those their clothes?" Bev leaned over to glance. "I need another drink." She laughed as she pulled a snickering Stan with her out the door once more. 


End file.
